7 Meses com você
by Cliteraria
Summary: A vida não é um conto de fadas. Coisas boas e ruins acontecem. O que você faria se descobrisse que o amor da sua vida tem apenas sete meses de vida? Quanto tempo foi perdido com brigas? O tempo e as palavras ditas são coisas que não se pode pegar de volta. Se arrepende de algo que disse? E do que não disse? Sete meses pode parecer pouco comparado a eternidade, mas é todo tempo que
1. O começo do fim

— Eu simplesmente não quero sair, Edward! É apenas uma festa. Haverá outras.

— Esse é o problema. Você nunca quer sair! Sempre quer ficar em casa e assistir esses filmes bobos de super heróis.

— Você costumava gostar deles! O que há de errado com você? — Perguntou magoada.

— Comigo? Somos jovens, Isabella. Estamos no último ano da faculdade e eu quero me divertir um pouco. O que há de errado nisso? — Indagou enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do apartamento.

Edward e Bella haviam se conhecido ainda na escola, quando eram crianças. Mas quando chegaram ao ensino médio, perceberam que a amizade que tinham havia se transformado em outro sentimento. Amor.

Ela estava cursando música e ele engenharia, ambos estavam no último ano, mas o relacionamento deles não andava bem.

— Não me chame de Isabella! — Vociferou apontando para ele. — Você sabe o quanto eu odeio quando me chama assim. Eu apenas não quero sair, estou cansada. Além disso, as provas finais...

— Sempre com uma desculpa, não é? Você passa tanto tempo aqui dentro que até parece que está doente! — Rosnou com desprezo e Bella sentiu sua garganta se fechar. Edward nunca havia sido tão cruel com ela, mas nos últimos tempos, os amigos que havia feito estavam enchendo sua cabeça.

— Quem é você? — Perguntou, com a voz embargada pelo choro que ameaçava cair a qualquer momento. — Por que está sendo tão cruel?

— Ótimo! Agora eu sou cruel. — Declarou revirando os olhos e se jogando no sofá do apartamento que dividiam. — Me desculpe se eu me mato de estudar e quero apenas me divertir um pouco, Isabella.

— Não me chame assim! — Rugiu furiosa. — Quer sair? Se divertir com seus amigos? Ótimo, Cullen! Saia! Vamos ver quanto tempo isso vai durar! — Grunhiu sentindo seu coração acelerado, seus olhos ardiam pela fúria mal contida.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Perguntou levantando os olhos para ela.

— Por que acha que estão tão interessados em sair tanto com você?

— Porque são meus amigos! É isso que amigos fazem! —Retrucou ofendido.

— Não! Eles saem com você, porque você banca a festa deles com o dinheiro do seu pai! — Gritou apontando o dedo em direção ao peito de Edward. A respiração dele ficou mais rápida e ela pôde ver o quão longe havia ido. Aquela era uma das piores brigas que haviam tido.

— É por isso que acha que eles saem comigo? Minha companhia é tão detestável, que eu preciso pagar para ter amigos? — Questionou com uma voz baixa, mas tingida de raiva.

— Edward, eu não...

— É por isso que você está comigo, Isabella? Pelo dinheiro do meu pai? —Acrescentou e ela cambaleou para trás como se tivesse levado um soco no estomago. Como ele podia pensar uma coisa dessas? Que ela estava com ele por dinheiro?

— Seu grande filho da... — Começou, mas uma forte pontada em sua cabeça a fez parar. Ela levou as mãos até suas têmporas, pressionando, na tentativa de acabar com a dor.

— Bella? —A chamou percebendo que havia algo errado.

— Ahn! —Gemeu, ainda segurando a cabeça. Suas mãos estavam frias e tremulas e sua cabeça latejava. Sua vista estava embaçada e ela cambaleou tropeçando. Ela teria caído, ma os braço de Edward a amparou.

— O aconteceu com ela? Ela parecia com muita dor. O que ela tem? —Perguntou preocupado. Bella estava deitada na maca e haviam fios ligados a ela.

— Eu disse a ela. Disse que não devia se exaltar. Que era perigoso.

— Perigoso por que?

— Alguns meses atrás, ela me procurou. Se sentia muito cansada e sentia algumas dores de cabeça. Dores muito fortes. Então eu passei alguns exames. E quando recebi o resultado... — Carlisle negou com a cabeça.

— O que? O que ela tem? — Questionou preocupado.

— Os exames mostram um tumor cerebral, Edward. Eu sinto muito.

— Um tumor? Ela tem... — Começou a se exaltar, mas controlou sua respiração. Não queria acorda-la. — Ela tem um tumor cerebral e você nunca pensou em me contar? — Questionou.

— Foi decisão dela, Edward. E mesmo sendo seu pai, eu não poderia lhe contar. — Justificou e Edward assentiu. Entendia que mesmo que quisesse, não poderia quebrar o sigilo de médico e paciente. Mas o que ele não entendia, era o porquê de Bella não ter lhe dito nada.

As brigas dos dois haviam se tornado cada vez mais frequentes e isso tinha uns três meses. Ele simplesmente não entendia. Até que as coisas começaram a fazer sentido. Era ela que sempre provocava as brigas. Ela estava tentando sabotar a relação dos dois. Mas por quê?

— Há quanto tempo ela sabe?

— Quase quatro meses. — Carlisle respondeu checando os batimentos dela. — Eu sei que vocês não andam muito bem, mas...

— Ela está fazendo de propósito. — Constatou.

— O que? — Carlisle perguntou confuso.

— Talvez seja coisa da minha cabeça, mas acho que ela vem tentando me afastar. Nós temos brigado tanto. — Declarou esfregando os olhos. —E eu não sou exatamente um cara paciente... — Acrescentou com a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

— Mas precisa ser. Eu vi os exames, Edward. A única maneira dela sobreviver a isso, seria um milagre.

— Ela não vai morrer! — Rugiu se levantando e caminhando até ela. Sua mão estava fria, mas ainda era sua Bella. A menina de tranças cor de chocolate que ele brincava no parque quando eram crianças. A garota pela qual se apaixonou no ensino médio e a mulher que um dia, seria sua esposa. A mãe de seus filhos.

— Edward, você pode negar a aceitar e desperdiçar o tempo. Ou pode aceitar as coisas como são. Agradeça pelo tempo que tiveram e aproveite o tempo que lhes restam.

— Como pode dizer isso? — Questionou desesperado com a possibilidade de perde-la. — Ela é como uma filha para você!

— Acha que não me machuca saber que ela vai morrer?

— Ela não vai morrer! — Rugiu.

— Eu sou médico, Edward. Sei o que essa doença faz com as pessoas. Sei o que vai acontecer.

— Quanto tempo ela tem?

— Quando os exames chegaram, cerca de um ano.

— Um ano? Isso é...- Se desesperou e lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. Ele olhou para ela e ela parecia tranquila. Serena. Como se apenas dormisse. — Isso não é o bastante!

— Você não entendeu, filho. — Declarou apoiando a mão no ombro do filho. Seu semblante também demonstrava dor. Considerava Bella uma filha. E ele também a perderia.

Edward não conseguia encarar o pai. Seus olhos estavam focados na imagem da mulher de sua vida, deitada em uma maca. E sua vida sendo sugada.

— Eu disse um ano, quando os exames chegaram. — Declarou fazendo com que Edward se virasse.

— Então ela...

— Ela tem sete meses. Talvez mais, talvez menos. Eu sinto muito, Edward. - Acrescentou se afastando e os deixando sozinhos.

Ele sentia, mas não tanto quanto Edward. Ninguém poderia sentir tanto quanto ele. Ele sentia como se alguém estivesse tentando tira-la dele. Ela era sua vida, sempre foi. Como seguir adiante, quando se sabe que você tem apenas mais sete meses com sua vida?


	2. Aceite e viva

— Oi. — Edward disse quando ela abriu os olhos. Aquele não havia sido o primeiro desmaio, mas havia sido o primeiro que ele presenciava. Bella ainda estava confusa pela briga e os sintomas, mas ao olhar para ele, pôde ver que ele não parecia zangado. Parecia triste.

— Oi. O que... O que aconteceu? — Perguntou hesitante. Não sabia o quanto haviam contado. Ou o quanto ele sabia.

— Você desmaiou. — Declarou esfregando os nós dos dedos dela. —Nós estávamos brigando. – cuspiu as palavras – E você desmaiou.

— Eu não sei o que...— Começou a dizer, mas ele a interrompeu acariciando sua bochecha. Elas já estavam começando a tomar a cor costumeira que ele tanto amava.

— Carlisle disse que foi uma queda de pressão. — Mentiu franzindo o cenho.

— Você falou com seu pai? — Perguntou preocupada. Ele não diria nada, diria?

— Falei. Ele disse que você precisa repousar. — Respondeu sinceramente.

— Foi só isso que ele disse?

— Sim. Por que? Ele tinha algo para me dizer? — Questionou gentilmente, apenas desejando que ela se abrisse com ele. Por que ela insistia na mentira?

— Não. Deve ter sido apenas isso. Uma queda de pressão. —Edward se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama e segurou a mão dela. Levando os nós de seus dedos, até os lábios e os beijando.

— Eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse. — Lamentou. — Não tinha o direito de ser tão cruel com você.

— Talvez eu tenha passado dos limites. Eu não acho que você precise pagar para ter amigos, Edward. Eu só...

— Eu sei. Entendo o que quis dizer. Meu pai disse que você precisa passar a noite aqui. Amanhã de manhã podemos ir para casa.

— Claro.

— E também, eu estive pensando. —Indagou ainda acariciando sua mão. —Depois que nos formarmos, que tal um ano sabático?

— Um ano sabático? — Questionou confusa.

— Sim. Apenas nós dois. Viajando pelo mundo.

— Edward, eu pensei que tivesse entendido que não estou interessada no dinheiro do seu pai.

— Eu sei disso. Já pedi desculpas pelo que disse. — Rebateu. —Mas agora que vou me formar, também irei receber a parte da herança que minha mãe me deixou.

— E acha que o melhor a se fazer é desperdiçar viajando comigo? — Questionou tentando feri-lo. Ela apenas queria que ele a deixasse. Para que quando seu tempo acabasse, ela estivesse sozinha e ele não saísse machucado.

— O tempo que eu passo com você nunca é desperdiçado, Bella. Mas se não quiser...

— Não é isso. — Declarou puxando a mão que ele acariciava. —É que tem muita coisa acontecendo

— Não precisa decidir agora. Temos tempo.

— Edward? Bella? — Carlisle os chamou batendo na porta e entrando.

— Sim?

— Pode esperar lá fora, filho? Preciso fazer alguns exames. —Pediu e ele assentiu, beijando os lábios de Bella e saindo.— Que cara é essa?

— Edward está diferente. Você não disse nada, não é, Carlisle? — Questionou e ele negou.

— Seu desmaio deve te-lo assustado.

— Talvez. Mas te-lo preocupado a minha volta, dificulta as coisas.

— Você sabe o que eu penso a respeito disso. Acho que é errado esconder a verdade dele e tentar afasta-lo dessa maneira.

— Por quê? Porque eu não quero que ele se machuque quando eu morrer? Porque eu sei que vai ser mais fácil lidar com isso se ele deixar de me amar?

— Estamos falando do Edward! Ele nunca deixará de amar você. Não importa o que você faça.

— Eu posso tentar. — Respondeu esfregando o rosto. — Eu amo seu filho, Carlisle. E é por isso que estou fazendo isso. Por ele.

— Já pensou que ao invés de tentar afasta-lo e fazer com que vocês passem esses próximos meses, tristes e separados, vocês poderiam aproveitar ao máximo?

— Como? Viajando pelo mundo? Conhecendo pessoas e nos apaixonando mais?

— Esse seria um ótimo começo. — Rebateu cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

—Para que? Para no final do prazo eu voltar e morrer em uma cama com ele chorando do meu lado? — Retrucou lutando contra as lagrimas que ameaçavam cair. — Não posso fazer isso com ele.

— Eu nunca disse que você morreria, Bella.

— Eu não sou burra Carlisle. Conheço você. — Declarou apontando para o sogro. —Se houvesse uma chance de sobrevivência, você não teria feito aquela cara ao ver os exames.

— Qual cara? — Perguntou confuso.

— Foi a mesma cara de dois anos atrás. Quando ligaram sobre o acidente de Elizabeth. — Elizabeth, a mãe de Edward havia sofrido um acidente fatal dois anos atrás. Ela era cardiologista e voltava de uma viagem, quando um caminhão atingiu o carro. Matando-a na hora.

— Elizabeth foi diferente. — Murmurou com lágrimas nos olhos. As mesmas lágrimas que teimavam em aparecer sempre que pensava na falecida esposa.

— Por quê?

— Porque foi uma fatalidade, Bella. E eu não pude me despedir.

— E doeria menos se tivesse tido a chance? Se tivesse prolongado seu sofrimento? Se você tivesse a visto partir e não pudesse fazer nada para impedir?

— Eu não vou discutir com você, Bella. Mas acho que está cometendo um erro ao se afastar dele. Vocês tem pouco tempo juntos. Não deviam desperdiçar. — Declarou saindo do quarto.

A cabeça de Bella girava. As palavras de Carlisle martelando sua mente. " _Ele nunca deixará de amar você. Não importa o que você faça."_

Então as lembranças de como tudo havia começado, invadiram sua mente.

 **Flashback On**

— Me devolve! — Bella pediu choramingando. Tinha apenas cinco anos e as meninas maiores haviam roubado sua boneca.

— Vai fazer o que, Isabella? Chorar? É só o que você sabe fazer desde que seu pai morreu! — A menina loira debochou. Crianças conseguiam ser bem cruéis quando queriam.

— Se você não soltar essa boneca, Jéssica, quem vai chorar é você. — O menino de cabelos ruivos disse, se aproximando. Apesar da pouca idade, Edward sempre foi bastante alto.

Ao vê-lo, Jessica engasgou e jogou a boneca no chão, que caiu em uma poça de lama. Bella correu até lá enquanto Jessica corria para o outro lado.

— Você ta bem? — O menino perguntou, mas Bella apenas olhava para a boneca suja. Seu pai havia feito aquela boneca para ela. Sem se importar com a lama, ela apenas apertou a boneca nos braços. — Ei! Você ta bem? —Perguntou novamente e Bella o olhou pela primeira vez.

— Obrigada.

— Não tem de que. Eu sou o Edward.

— Bella. —Ela murmurou, baixando os olhos e acariciando os cabelos da boneca.

— Quebrou?

— Não. — Respondeu se virando e caminhando, quando Edward a seguiu.

— Ta indo pra onde?

— Pra lá. —Bella disse, apontando para a árvore.

— Posso ir com você?

— Acho que você já ta indo. — Respondeu sorrindo. — Você é grande. Quantos anos você tem?

— Eu tenho nove. Você que é pequena. — Ele rebateu e ela lhe mostrou a língua e correu em direção a árvore. Suas tranças balançavam e ela se virou para ver se ele continuava atrás dela. Mas ao olhar para trás, não o viu.

Ela continuou a correr, quando sentiu seu corpo bater em alguém. Quando abriu os olhos, Edward estava na sua frente e lhe estendia a mão, para que levantasse.

— Acho que vou ficar perto de você, Isabella.

— Não me chama assim! —Ralhou se esfregando o joelho ralado. — É Bella.

— Desculpa. — Pediu estendendo a mão e ela segurou, se levantando. — Acho que vou ficar perto de você.

— Aé? E por quê?

— Quem vai te segurar quando você ficar caindo?

— E quem disse que eu vivo caindo? — Questionou cruzando os braço.

— Esse roxo na sua perna e no braço. — Respondeu rindo.

— Muito engraçado. — Declarou socando o braço dele.

— Owt! —Resmungou esfregando o braço. — Por que fez isso?

— Agora você também tem um roxo.

— Eu gosto de você. — Respondeu sorrindo e ela revirou os olhos se sentando na sombra da árvore, com Edward ao seu lado. Aquele era o começo de alguma coisa. Eles apenas não sabiam do que exatamente.

 **Flashback Off.**

Assim que Carlisle a deixou, Edward entrou novamente, se sentando ao seu lado.

— Eu sei que você disse que não queria viajar, mas semana que vem é natal. —Disse capturando a mão dela e entrelaçando seus dedos. —Eu queria que fosse especial.

Talvez Carlisle não estivesse tão errado e se isolar de todos seja um erro; a vida era curta demais para desperdiçá-la. Só se vive uma vez e ela pretendia fazer exatamente isso. Viver. Mesmo que isso o despedaçasse. No final das contas, ela era egoísta e o queria ao seu lado. Até seu ultimo suspiro.

— Eu viajo com você. — Declarou o pegando desprevenido. —Eu sei que tenho agido com uma...

— Não importa.— A interrompeu sorrindo. Nada mais importava. Na além do tempo que passariam juntos nessa viagem. —Estou feliz que tenha aceitado.

— E para onde vamos? — Perguntou com um sorriso despontando nos lábios.

— Para todo lugar. Começando pela sua lista. — Disse tirando um papel do bolso e o abrindo.

— Onde encontrou isso? — Questionou com os olhos brilhando. Quando tinha sete anos, fez uma lista de lugares que sonhava conhecer.

— Estava na caixa que enterramos no quintal dos meus pais.

— Você foi até lá? Quando? — Indagou e ele sorriu.

— Ontem a noite, enquanto você dormia. — Disse se abaixando e pegando a caixa no chão.

— Tínhamos oito anos. — Ela declarou abrindo a caixa e olhando o que havia dentro. — Minha mãe ficou furiosa quando soube que havíamos cavado o quintal.

— A minha nem se importou. Se lembra o que ela dizia?

— São apenas crianças! Deixe que brinquem. — Responderam juntos e ela sorriu.

— Eu gosto de ver você assim. — Edward acrescentou.

— Assim como?

— Sorrindo.

— Eu tenho que contar uma coisa. — Disse abruptamente e ele sorriu. Talvez ela finalmente se abrisse com ele.

— Tenho que ouvir o que tem para me dizer. — Respondeu beijando deus dedos sem desviar o olhar do dela. Mas ao olhar para aquelas duas esmeraldas ela percebeu. Nunca seria capaz de contar a verdade. Nunca seria capaz de dizer que estava morrendo e ver a tristeza naqueles olhos.

— Acho que devíamos começar pelos Emirados Árabes.

— O que? —Perguntou confuso.

— A viagem. Você sempre quis conhecer o Burj Khalifa.

— A viagem, claro.

— O que foi?

— Não é nada. Você pareceu tensa por um momento. Pensei que fosse falar sobre outra coisa. — Disfarçou, mas ela o olhou desconfiada.

— Como o que? —Perguntou.

— Nada. É só coisa da minha cabeça. — Mentiu. — Seria bom começar por lá. Mas você sempre quis conhecer o Reino Unido. Que tal começarmos por lá?

— Então eu vou escolher os destinos? —Perguntou.

— Sim. — Respondeu com um sorriso.

— Que tal, Peru? Nós sempre quisemos conhecer o Macho Picchu.

— Peru então.

— Pegou as passagens? — Edward perguntou enquanto carregava as malas em direção ao portão de embarque.

— Estão aqui. Não acredito que vamos para o Peru.

— E esse é apenas o começo. — Respondeu deixando as malas no chão e a puxando contra o peito. Ele colou os lábios nos dela, que por sua vez abri mais a boca, concedendo passagem para língua dele.

Bella passou seus braços entorno do pescoço dele, acariciando sua nuca.

— _Última chamada para o vôo 975, com destino a Peru.—_ Um voz anunciou e eles se afastaram ofegantes.

Ambos estavam sentados em seus lugares, quando Bella começou a balançar a perna. Edward sabia que ela fazia isso quando ficava nervosa.

— Algum problema? — Perguntou segurando sua mão e ela negou com a cabeça. — Então por que está nervosa?

— Nunca andei de avião, lembra? — Declarou e ele assentiu.

— Você vai gostar. Pode assustar um pouco no começo, mas você se acostuma. Está tarde também. — Acrescentou. —Por que não tenta dormir um pouco? — Perguntou e ela assentiu. Não queria passar mal.

Ela fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto Edward acariciava seus cabelos e murmurava uma canção.

Apesar do inicio do vôo ter sido um pouco turbulento, o restante dele foi bastante tranqüilo. Eram quase sete da manhã quando desembarcaram.

A temperatura girava em torno dos 20ºC, mas ventava, fazendo com que Bella estremecesse e se agarrasse mais a Edward. Ele passou o braço em sua cintura e a puxou pra mais perto.

Chegaram no quarto do hotel Edward colocou as malas no chão enquanto Bella tirava os sapatos. Quando ela o olhou, ele tirava um papel da mochila.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou.

— Um mapa. Para planejarmos nossas viagens. — Respondeu estendendo o mapa sobre a cama. — Por onde quer começar? — Bella perguntou.

— Acho que por um banho. Está quente aqui. — Comentou se esticando e começando a caminhar em direção ao banheiro.

— Eu posso ir com você? — Edward perguntou hesitante. Desde que ela havia saído do hospital eles não haviam estado juntos. Já fazia mais tempo na verdade. Mas ele queria mais que tudo mudar essa situação.

— Não precisa. Eu só quero um banho rápido. — Mentiu. Haviam algumas mudanças em seu corpo e ela não queria que ele as visse. Pelo menos por enquanto. Ela logo contaria sobre a doença. Apenas não sabia por onde começar.


End file.
